


Why Libraries Can Be Fun

by gestaltrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco meet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Libraries Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for lj user strigoia as congratulations for being a wonderful student.

Harry looked around in confusion and then back down at the paper in his hand. Yes, this was the right place. Why would Draco meet him here? Pushing open the doors, he stepped inside. It was cool and, after the bright light outside, dark also.

After so many times of meeting with Draco like this, Harry expected the unexpected. How had they ever come to this agreement? One day he had been sitting at work and Draco fucking Malfoy had walked in his door. One didn’t often see a Malfoy around the Auror’s department, unless they were there for questioning.

Making himself at home in Harry’s office, Draco had wandered, touched pictures of Harry and Ron, Harry and Hermione, the three of them together, laying on the grass outside of Hogwarts (Harry’s favourite). Then Draco had come to a picture of Ginny, paused and examined it closely.

“Are you happy?”

Where the hell had that come from? Was he happy? Of course he was happy.

“Why are you here, Malfoy?”

“Draco, please.”

“Draco, then. Why the fuck are you here?”

Then Draco tsked Harry. Tsked him!

“Language, Potter.”

Enraged, Harry had gotten to his feet and moved to stand right in front of Draco. There was finger pointing and chest thumping then Harry found that he had pressed Draco up against the wall and was kissing him. More astonishing was that Draco was kissing him back.

He managed to get his door locked, somehow. Then it was elbows and kisses, knees and kisses, banging foreheads and kisses. Wet and hot, Draco’s mouth moved down his now naked body. Stopping for a nibble here and a nibble there as Harry moaned. It was the most satisfying sex he had ever had. Ever, including Ginny.

But then they were dressed and cleaning charms were cast. “Later, Potter.”

“Um, could you call me Harry, Draco?”

“Harry.” Then there was a grin that spread across his face and had Harry wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

One thing had led to another and eventually they had reached an agreement. Once a week one of them would send the other directions to a different place. They would meet, fuck and part again. Harry wasn’t particularly satisfied with the arrangement but he didn’t know how to change it. . . or even what he would change it to.

A library, that’s where the latest set of directions, the one’s he had in his hand, had sent him. Walking slowly between the stacks, he wondered why Draco would meet him at a Muggle library.

“Pssst.”

Harry looked around and, sure enough, Draco’s white blonde hair was just visible in some sort of room. Walking in, Harry looked around. Then he took a little longer to look around. Plastered on the walls, floor, and looking up, yes the ceiling too, were pictures of men having sex. Ancient pictures, Greek, Harry thought, new pictures of gay porn if he wasn’t off the mark and everything in between. There were even some wizarding pictures because Harry saw movement.

“Wha. . .” Harry was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

“You need to be quiet in the library,” Draco whispered against his neck.

Harry felt more than heard Draco cast a silencing charm.

“I want to try them all,” Draco told him as Harry examined the ‘artwork’.

“But, that would take years.”

“Yes, I know.”

Oh, he knows.

“All right.” And then Harry was happy.


End file.
